My Little Pony: The 7th Element (Chapter 5)
by MLPRainbow2000
Summary: Sunrise Sparkle asks about Princess Twilight Sparkle to her e then goes to her room and begins to read the Element of Harmony e finds some interesting ilight Sparkle sees her friends again and they talk, until she is interrupted by a guard.(This story is 500 years in the future and every pony form the show is incess Twilight rules on her own.)


My Little Pony: The 7th Element

(Chapter 5)

Sunrise Sparkle trotted down the steps, and into the kitchen. Her mother was putting a big bowl of salad in the middle of the table. "I made garden salad, your favorite!" Her mother announced. "Mmmm…. Looks good." Sunrise said, licking her lips.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Her mother, Star Shine, said. Sunrise Sparkle nodded and sat down in a chair. Her mother had already put plates on the table.

"Hey Mom, can you tell me about the Princess?" Sunrise asked. "Sure, but why do you want to know about her?" Her mother replied. Sunrise Sparkle shrugged, "Just wondering."

Her mother nodded, "Well, shortly after I got my cutie mark, the palace had decided to hire some ponies to work in a tower. This tower had been used before as an astronomy tower. Nopony knows who had used it because it had been a really long time before any of us, but they decided to begin using it as an astronomy tower. I got my cutie mark in astronomy. So I got a job as an assistant, and with hard work, eventually worked up to a real astronomer."

"Cool." Sunrise Sparkle said happily.

"Yes, very cool. And I remember meeting her many times. The first time that I formally met her was when I got the assistant job as a filly. She had went up to see how things were going, and assist some of us on how to use the equipment. She was very nice, and I thought she was very good at astronomy. She looked exactly the same as she does now, but all alicorns are immortal. She was always very kind and knowledgeable. That's it really."

"Oh, well thanks for telling me." Sunrise Sparkle said.

After dinner, she hustled back up to her room and sat down on the bed. She wrapped up in the baby blue covers and began to read the first page of the book.

The Elements of Harmony were found 1, 500 years ago in the Everfree forest. Princess Celestia and her younger sister, Princess Luna, found them in The Tree of the Elements. They discovered that these were the Elements of Harmony. Each gem represented a different quality in friendship. The first was magic, and was the most powerful one of all. The others were Loyalty, Laughter, Kindness, Generosity, and Honesty. They, together, were the most powerful means of defense in all the kingdom of Equestria.

Sunrise Sparkle looked at the picture of the six gems below the paragraph, and realized that these were the gems that she had seen the ponies wearing in the stained windows. She gasped and the book fell out of her hooves. It landed on the floor with a loud thump.

She heard hoofsteps outside of her door. She quickly grabbed the book and hid it under the covers. Her door opened and her mother stood in the doorway, "Is everything ok?" she asked. Sunrise Sparkle smiled nervously, "Yeah, I just dropped my, ummmm….Hair brush!" She said, knocking it off her bedside table and onto the floor.

Her mother raised an eyebrow, "Ummmm…..ok?" She replied, "Do you need anything?" Sunrise Sparkle laughed nervously, "No, I'm just going to get back to reading."

"Reading what? Your book is over there on your vanity." Her mother said suspiciously.

"Oh, it is, isn't it?" She laughed, "Well, um, you can go now."

"Ok, but just tell me if you need anything." Her mother said.

"I will." Sunrise Sparkle replied.

Twilight Sparkle looked out of the large window in her room. She looked out onto Canterlot. There were a few ponies in the street, but most were in bed. The moonlight above glowed and shimmered on Canterlot.

She turned from the window to put on her crown. This was her first crown she had ever had, it was the one with the element of magic gem in it. She never wore it in public, but only when she was alone sometimes. She used her magic to put it on her head. A few seconds after, a light glowed in front of her and her friends materialized. They glowed and sparkled, and they sort of looked like holographs.

"Hi girls." Twilight smiled, a tear streamed down her muzzle. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack were all there.

"Howdy Twilight." Applejack replied.

"Hey kid." Rainbow Dash said, "How're things goin'?"

Pinkie bounced up and down, as usual. "Hey Twilight! We've missed you, and we know you've missed us, but we're lucky that Princess Celestia casted that spell on your crown where we can still see each other sometimes! I don't know how we would have made it without it! But…"

"Pinkie, I think we understand." Rarity said, raising an eyebrow.

Twilight laughed and tears streamed down her smiling face.

"We love you Twilight, and even though we can't always be with you, it doesn't mean we don't want to be with you." Fluttershy said.

"I know. I wish I could be with you all, but I have responsibilities, and it's my responsibility to fulfill those duties." Twilight replied, wiping the tears away.

"We understand Twilight." Rarity said, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"I really do miss all the parties we used to…" Twilight froze. There were hoofsteps outside her door. "I'm sorry!" Twilight said.

She pulled off the crown and light flashed, and just like that, her friends were gone. She used her powers to zap her other crown, and it appeared on her head. The doors opened and a royal guard stepped in, "Your highness, the royal stylists want your advice on where to hang the new tapestries."

She sighed, "I'm coming." And with that, she followed him out of her room.


End file.
